1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid elastic membrane prism and 3-dimensional display device capable of increasing number of view point and improving visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereoscopic displays provide a stereoscopic image based on binocular parallax by separating an original image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image and providing the separated left-eye image and right-eye image to a viewer's left and right eyes, respectively. Stereoscopic displays are roughly divided into displays using glasses and glassless displays. Displays using glasses have a disadvantage in that a user must wear special viewing aids such as polarization glasses. To solve this problem, glassless displays have been developed, which separate an original image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a three-dimensional (3D) optical plate, such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens sheet, disposed in front of a display panel. Accordingly, a viewer can see a 3D image without special viewing aids. However, such conventional 3D displays using a parallax barrier or lenticular lens sheet suffer from color separation and black stripes.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating why color separation occurs in a conventional glassless stereoscopic display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional glassless stereoscopic display includes a display panel 10 displaying an image, and a 3D optical plate 15 separating the image displayed by the display panel 10 into a left-eye image and a right-eye image. The display panel 10 includes a plurality of pixels 11, each composed of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colored sub pixels. The pixels 11 display left-eye images L 1 and L 2 and right-eye images R 1 and R 2 in an alternating pattern. The left-eye images L 1 and L 2 and the right-eye images R 1 and R 2 displayed by the pixels 11 are enlarged by the 3D optical plate 15, such as a lenticular lens sheet, to be respectively focused on a viewer's left eye and right eye within a viewing distance. Since the RGB sub pixels arranged in an X-direction are also enlarged and focused at the viewing distance, when the viewer moves his head in the X-direction, colors in the image are separated into red (R), green (G), and blue (B) components. Accordingly, the red (R) looks stronger when the viewer is in a position “A”, the green (G) looks stronger when the viewer is in a position “B”, and the blue (B) looks stronger when the viewer is in a position “C”. Such a phenomenon is referred to as color separation, and hinders the viewer from seeing a natural 3D image. Although the 3D optical plate 15 shown in FIG. 1 is a lenticular lens sheet, a parallax barrier can produce the same effect.